Samuel Wilson (Earth-199999)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly New Avengers Facility (Upstate New York), Europe, Washington D.C., Middle East | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former U.S. Air Force Pararescue Jumper | Education = | Origin = Special operations serviceman equipped with an advanced Exo-7 Falcon flight harness | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stephen McFeely; Christopher Markus | First = | Quotation = Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower. | Speaker = Sam Wilson | QuoteSource = Captain America: The Winter Soldier | HistoryText = Sam Wilson was a United States Air Force pararescueman, and the operator of an Exo-7 Falcon jet pack, who separated from active service some time after a mission saw his best friend being shot down alongside him. Having relocated to Washington, Wilson set up a support group for former soldiers struggling to adjust after their return to civilian life. He also befriended Steve Rogers, Captain America, as the two often went jogging around the same route. When Rogers learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been subverted by Hydra, he and his colleague Natasha Romanoff contacted Wilson for assistance, as he was a man that Rogers could be certain they could trust as he had no active role in S.H.I.E.L.D. Wilson agreed to join their effort, and asked them to procure a mothballed Exo-7 Falcon wing harness for him to help them with their plans. With the Exo-7 Falcon acquired, Wilson was able to help Rogers and Romanoff interrogate Hydra agent Jasper Sitwell. However, they were attacked by the Winter Soldier and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shortly thereafter. Although the trio were captured, they were rescued from a van they were being transported in by Maria Hill, and brought to Nick Fury, who had faked his death and had a plan to prevent Hydra from massacring millions of people. Fury wanted to disrupt the deployment of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s three new helicarriers, which involved replacing three targeting control chips, one for each vessel, and needed Captain America to complete the task. Sam readily took on the challenge to aid Fury's plan as well. Falcon proved to be a valuable asset thanks to his ability to fly once the helicarriers took to the air. He drew fire from both helicarrier gun batteries and Quinjet attack, but with Captain America managed to reprogram two of the three helicarriers before they encountered the Winter Soldier in the third. One of Sam's wings was damaged by the Winter Soldier, and he was forced to land in the Triskelion using a backup parachute in his pack. As he got into the Triskelion, Sam encountered Brock Rumlow, whom he fought until one helicarrier crashed into the building following the reprogramming and destruction of the three aircraft. Sam managed to escape the collapsing Triskelion by leaping to a passing helicopter piloted by Romanoff. Rogers had been grievously injured, and had subsequently almost drowned, from his battle with the Winter Soldier. Sam stayed by his hospital bed until he awoke. After visiting Nick Fury's grave where they met Nick, who had kept his survival a secret, Steve and Sam were approached by Natasha, who gave Steve a dossier on Bucky and the Winter Soldier program as Steve wanted to start looking for him. Sam decided to follow Steve. In the following months, however, Steve returned to the Avengers to help them hunt down the last major Hydra bases, leaving Sam to chase up potential leads on the Winter Soldier on his own. After the Avengers captured Baron Strucker and Loki's scepter from the last Hydra base, Sam was invited to the celebration at Avengers Tower, during which he teased Steve for their time apart but assured his friend that he understood Steve's need to be with the Avengers, even claiming that the role wasn't for him. However, after the Avengers' battle against Ultron, with Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye and the Hulk having each left the team to deal with various personal issues, Sam was one of the heroes chosen by Steve Rogers to serve on the new Avengers roster. . Months later, Sam was at the New Avengers Facility when the site's security system detected something anomalous. He went to investigate, and encountered Scott Lang - shrunken to the size of an insect - attempting to access the facility unnoticed. Sam tried to grab the intruder, who called himself Ant-Man, but Lang resisted and fought him off. Sam was caught completely off-guard by his adversary's ability to grow and shrink at will, and ultimately proved unable to stop him from robbing the facility of an old piece of equipment stored there. Frustrated by the encounter, he researched the man further in a bid to track him down. Sam continued training as an Avenger with Steve and the rest of the team. His and Steve's strength as a partnership grew even stronger. One day, Sam informed Steve that an ex-Hydra agent was detected travelling through Africa, specifically to Nigeria. Sam and Steve assumed it was Bucky. They assembled the team and headed to Lagos, Nigeria to apprehend Bucky. However, as they were approaching, intel revealed the ex-Hydra operative to be Brock Rumlow, now going by the alias "Crossbones", instead. Later at an unknown location, Sam called for Steve, and the two walked into a room where an irritated and struggling Bucky is trapped by his arm. When Steve says that he can't get Tony's help on this, Sam tells Steve that he "knows a guy." | Powers = | Abilities = Counselling: Sam Wilson is an experienced counsellor for ex-military personnel struggling to cope with the reintegration to civilian life. Master Combatant: Falcon was trained in numerous forms of combat, specially aerial combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Exo-7 Falcon flight harness: Sam is able to fly using the Exo-7 Falcon, a jet pack with wings attached to it. Magnification Goggles: Sam has a pair of goggles that not only protect his eyes during high speed flight, but also confer high powered magnification, giving him both telescopic and microscopic vision. Redwing: A small, remote control drone that Sam uses for surveillance and combat. Stored in the back of his suit when not in use. | Transportation = | Weapons = Two pistols which can be detached from / attached to the wings. | Notes = * Anthony Mackie portrays Sam Wilson in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, and Captain America: Civil War. | Trivia = The sweater Wilson is wearing when introduced has the U.S. Air National Guard emblem on it. | Links = }} ru:Сэмюэл Уилсон (199999) Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Military Personnel